SpongeBob's sanity
by Gamerfan136
Summary: SpongeBob discovers the truth...


It was a beautiful morning in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob woke up and went outside. "Good morning Patrick!" Said SongeBob as he walked passed Patrick's house. "Good morning SpongeBob!" Replied Patrick. SpongeBob continued walking to the Krusty Krab but then everything starting shaking and turning white. But before everything turned white SpongeBob turned around to see a completely black figure injecting him with something. Spongebob then passed out and then awoke to see that he was in a prison-like room. Then the door opened and two plankton bots walked in grabbing SpongeBob and taking him to a room full of tables. SpongeBob then realized that, he was in the chum bucket! SpongeBob sat down when a human came in. "How are you breathing underwater?" Asked SpongeBob. " , your a mentally unstable patient. We have these sessions so we can help you get better, you have to understand that there's no such thing as the Bikini Bottom." Replied the human. "What are you talking about? What sessions?" Asked SpongeBob. "*Sigh* It appears that you keep forgetting our sessions. Bob, your not a Sponge. You've been here for 18 years since May 1, 1999. My name is Patrick Stewart, and I've been trying to help you get better since then." Replied Patrick. SpongeBob didn't understand what was going in, he was very scared. Just then his training with Sandy kicked in and he managed to get take down the robots. SpongeBob ran out of the Chum Bucket with Patrick Stewart shouting at him."I gotta get to the Krusty Krab! will think of something!" Said SpongeBob as he ran and ran down the block when he finally reached the Krusty Krab. But, when he entered everything went white and then unfaded. It was revealed that SpongeBob was in an old empty restaurant. "Huh? Hold on I'll get your order." Said a man who then walked out to be revealed that it was a darked haired man wearing a blue suit. "Bob, is that you?" said the Blue suited man. "Who are you?" said SpongeBob. "Don't you remember? I'm your boss, Eguine Kennedy. What are you doing here? I thought you were token to the mental hospital after the doctors told your brother Samuel that you were mentally ill. You did some really messed up things Bob." Said Eguine. "No, no!" screamed Spongebob. "I'm sorry, but that's the truth." Said Eguine. "No… I won't let that be…" Said SpongeBob as he then grabbed a knife on an nearby table. "Wow Bob, put the knife down. I know it's hard to understand but you have to understand that your mentally unstable and need help…" Said Eguine. But it was too late, SongeBob stabbed Eguines hand. SpongeBob then realized what he done and ran out of the "Krusty Krab" while Eguine kept screaming. "I need to get home…" Said SpongeBob. A few minutes later SpongeBob got to his house and went inside. "It feels good to be home." Said SpongeBob. "Gary, Gary?". SpongeBob explored his house trying to find him. There was a bowl with Gary's name on it and dog food. "That's weird, Gary's a snail." Said a confused SpongeBob. SpongeBob went to his room where he found a note.

Dear Bob,

I know what happened, I couldn't believe it.

I took Gary to be looked after when I heard

You escaped. You need stay here but answer

the door. And more thing, don't go to the abandoned

house next door.

/Samuel

"Don't go to the abandoned house next door? Is Squidward looking after Gary? Oh no, maybe this Samuel guy is holding him hostage!" Said SpongeBob as he ran out of his house to Squidwards. "Squidward! Squidward! Squidward!" Screamed as he knocked on the door 10 times until it broke down. The inside of Squidward's house was different… Everything was broken, the wallpaper was peeled, and there was broken wood all over the place. Then SpongeBob saw Squidward in the dark. "Oh there you are Squidward." Said SpongeBob. "Your house is kind messy." But then he realized. "Oh no…" Squidward was dead. There was a note.

My name Samuel. If your a construction crew or some teen

then I'm sorry for what you found. If your the law looking

for Bob then he's in the house next door. Or if this is Bob

Reading this then, I'm sorry. But you were suppose to stay

In the house!

/Samuel

SpongeBob was really scared. He then notice that Squidward got up from the ground and kept changing from himself and a human wearing a brown shirt that then grabbed SpongeBob. Then everything went to black. SpongeBob woke up next to a creek near Sandy's house. "Sandy! Sandy!" Said SpongeBob as he then ran to Sandy's house. "Sandy! I need your help!" But it turned out to be a dome. "No…" Said a disappointed SpongeBob. "There he is!" said a voice. SpongeBob turned around to reveal it was the police. "There's the madman!" said the policeman. Just before SpongeBob was shot his life flashed before his and then, bam.


End file.
